Oh Daddy
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: When Emma had started listening to CaptainHook's audios online, she had imagined meeting the man responsible for her first orgasm with his accented words and dirty talk alone, imagined what it would be like to actually be with him, but she never thought she actually would. Captain Swan AU. Daddy!Kink requested by Anon on Tumblr.


Emma boards the crowded subway car, tote bag slung over her shoulder, after lunch in the city with her best friend. She grabs onto the nearest available pole to keep from falling as the train pulls away and cruises through Chicago.

After a couple of stops, people start filtering out of the car, and Emma eventually makes her way towards the back, hoping to snatch a seat when one becomes available. Knowing she has more than an hour commute ahead of her, she plans on reading a book, but for now, she's content being on her feet until the train starts to empty.

Emma reaches into her bag, her hand no longer hanging on to a pole when the subway takes off again. The jolt forward and the sudden momentum of the car causes her to shift forward, and she loses her balance, falling directly into someone's lap.

"Sorry," comes her quick apology. Emma's breath catches when she sees the striking blue eyes that seem to penetrate directly into her soul.

The owner of those alluring depths has soft looking lips framed by a three day scruff, his dark hair is artfully mussed and the grin he's wearing is smug and certainly does _not_ make her heartbeat stutter. Casually dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a plaid shirt showing a provocative amount of his chest hair does not make him any less attractive, perhaps even more so.

She tries not to let the fact that she is sitting directly in his lap, his clothed groin pressed against her rear, affect her in any way. But instead, her cheeks are warming with blush and she finds it hard to breathe with his strong, warm arms securely holding onto her.

"Easy, love. If you wanted my seat, all you had to do was ask," he teases playfully, and Emma can't help but notice the distinct British accent he speaks with. The sound and timbre of his voice does something to her, and she knows it's familiar, but she's not sure why.

Quickly banishing the thought, Emma manages a weak smile and has to peel herself off of him, trying not to fall again as the subway cruises through the city.

"Would you like my seat?" he asks, his demeanor more serious this time.

Emma quickly declines with a shake of her head. "No, that's okay, I can stand," she assures and looks away from him, once again trying not to question why he sounds so familiar. He doesn't look familiar; she would know if she'd seen a man like him before. She would definitely remember.

Emma tries to forget him altogether as the subway makes several more stops and more people start filtering out of the car. She eventually takes a seat across from the ridiculously attractive British man, who unfortunately is still on the train, and retrieves a book from her bag, avoiding eye contact with him.

Sitting back in the uncomfortable seat and crossing her legs, she looks down at the open pages of her book. She's finding it difficult to read a single word of the text though, too busy trying to figure out where she's heard that voice before.

There's a buzzing sound catching her attention, and Emma looks up to see the man taking out his phone to answer it. When he starts a conversation with a person on the other end of the line, who she quickly learns is his brother, the thing that's been nagging her since she heard his voice crashes over her. Emma knows exactly why that silky accent and deep timbre sound familiar. She's sure of it. In fact she's not sure why she hadn't picked it up immediately.

 ** _Six months Earlier..._**

She can't believe Mary Margaret had talked her into this. Emma's feeling a bit perturbed and awkward if she's being honest with herself as she scrolls through the site her best friend had recommended. It's called Literotica and it's full of explicit stories of all mature genres from straight couplings, threesomes and gays/bisexuals to BDSM and incest to fetishes and kinks. Not all of the stories may be the general public's cup of tea, but the content is free, produced by creators on their own time, and the right one will certainly get the job done, Mary Margaret had told her.

Emma's not sure how she'd let it slip to Mary Margaret the embarrassing truth that Emma has never had an orgasm before. But perhaps it was her best friend's crafty methods of persuasion and uncanny ability to pry anything out of Emma on a whim. But now she's regretting the decision as she clicks on a story and skims through it. Emma laughs at the absurdity of the situation. How is a story about a 'big titted wife getting gang banged for her birthday' supposed to elicit any responses or feelings from Emma? That particular story only made her feel disgust and repulsiveness.

It's not as though Emma's broken, but it's going to take more than a quick fix to remedy her situation. And it's not as though she's never been with a man. She's had her share of dates and one night stands, but none of them had satisfied her, as much as some of the men she's bedded really had tried. She's always had an appetite for sex and physical intimacy, but at the same time, she's always longed for something more. And it's not like she hasn't tried with her own hand to accomplish the deed; she's just never had the desire or motivation to finish the job. And in the back of her mind, though she doesn't want to admit it, she knows she's missing something; she just doesn't know what.

Emma sighs and continues to peruse through some of the stories, spending much more time than she had originally intended, but stumbles upon nothing that really piques her interest. So she shuts off her computer and flips off the light, deciding to call it a night. With a deep huff, she crawls into bed and eventually falls asleep.

The weeks breeze by, and it's not until Emma is alone in her apartment on a Saturday night and has had a few homemade margaritas in her system, when she tries the site again. The alcohol brewing in her bloodstream lowers her inhibitions and invites her to feel much more laid back and carefree, her skin buzzing with the desire to finally get herself some blissful release.

Unlike the first time around, though, Emma doesn't go searching through the _Stories By Category_ , and instead clicks on the link for _Text with Audio_ , because it seems like the easier route if she's supposed to be pleasuring herself while reading. Emma stands up and strips off her clothes, tugging the panties over her hips, down her thighs and over her calves. She slides them off her feet and kicks them aside, unclasping her bra and letting her breasts spill out as she adds the flimsy fabric to the heap of clothes at her feet.

She turns on her table lamp and flips off the ceiling light, so the room is not as bright, only filled with a soft, warm glow from the lamp shade. Taking a sip of her drink, she licks the saltiness around the rim of her glass which cuts the bitterness of the tequila as the sweetness and sour taste of the concoction overpowers her senses. Setting the glass on her nightstand, she scoops up her Macbook, grabs a pair of headphones and slips into her bed, crossing her legs Indian style, swiping her long blonde hair over one shoulder.

Getting settled into a comfortable position, Emma slides in each earpiece and looks through the audio selections of the Literotica website. Pursing her lips together, she ponders which type of story she would most likely get off on.

 _Married Lovers_

No.

 _Pounding into You_

Not a chance

 _The Boss is Gone, Let's Fuck_

Emma shakes her head and moves on to the next one.

 _Needy, Greedy Kitten_

What?! Ugh, no.

Emma sighs and keeps scrolling along until she finds some stories to her liking.

 _Morning Orgasm_

Interesting, but no.

 _Giving You What He Can't_

Doubt it.

 _Use Me._

Maybe.

 _Please Wreck My Hole._

No thanks.

 _Do You Want to Know a Secret?_

Not really.

 _Cupid's Third Arrow_

Missed, try again.

 _Spank Me_

Please do.

For the first time, Emma's eyebrows quirk up to her hairline (in a good way).

 _Okay, now we're getting somewhere._

Emma bites her bottom lip and reads the summary, which simply reads _Punished by Daddy._

Hmmm… she checks to make sure it's not actually about incest and to her chagrin it's about an eighteen year old and her foster Father. Emma's features twist in disgust and she shakes her head and moves along, but at least now she knows what she's looking for.

She keeps sifting through the titles and summaries, and after a few more minutes of perusing, there's still nothing that really pops out at her… until her eyes scan over a title which makes her breath catch.

 _Call Me Daddy_ _(British Accent)_

She's not exactly sure why, but it gets her blood running hot. She's never had fantasies before about calling her lover Daddy, and maybe it's the alcohol in her system, or just morbid curiosity, or maybe it's the thought of touching herself to a man with a British brogue that gets her riled up, but she finds herself clicking on the audio selection.

She's not entirely sure what to expect at first; she assumes it's a story narrated by a man with a British accent who goes by the username CaptainHook. She snorts, the imagery of Captain Hook not exactly making her hot and horny. But as she looks at the comment section below the actual link for the audio, she can easily see this guy has a ton of fans, most of who say something to the effect of _You can be my Daddy anytime,_ and some of them not failing to mention how many times they came hard while listening.

Emma scoffs, doubting she will be one of them. She's never had one orgasm, let alone multiple, so when she plays the audio and sets her computer aside on the bed, she is very skeptical to say the least.

When the man starts speaking, however, with a deep, come hither tone and a British lilt, she melts instantly. A shiver skates down her spine as he speaks softly to her like he's there in the room. He definitely doesn't sound like any Captain Hook she's ever heard of.

"I wanna be your Daddy, do you wanna be my good girl?"

Emma shuts her eyes, getting lost in his roguish voice, the words dripping with sin and sex and everything she's never truly had a taste of, her skin humming pleasantly already.

"Now just lay down and let me take care of my good girl like a Daddy should."

She bites her bottom lip and lays back, sinking her head into the soft pillow, her breathing slow and steady at first.

"Touch yourself for Daddy."

Doing as she's commanded, she smoothes her fingers over her stomach, her breathing already quickening in anticipation. Her fingers drag over her skin and reach her breasts, which are plump and ripe in her hands, nipples rising until they're unbearably hard.

"Fuck, your nipples are so hard for your Daddy," he whispers, the sound sending vibrations straight to her core. "I bet they're even harder in my mouth."

She gasps at the sensations of her fingers toying with her nipples while she listens to the British man's sinful voice, imagining how warm and soft his lips and tongue would feel around her areolas.

"Baby, you're making Daddy so fucking hard," he whispers. "You know he'll have to do something about that, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," Emma finds herself moaning, her breath trembling as she envisions what this guy might look like—imagines him there with her as he tells her how beautiful she is. She plays with the idea of him feeling how soft her skin is and stroking her curves with his strong hands, slowly making his way down her body with his lips. A pleasant tingle buzzes between her thighs as she imagines his fingers slipping into her folds instead of her own digits, feeling how wet she is and how much wetter she's becoming.

"Such a naughty little girl," he teases playfully. "Daddy's going to have to punish you. Would you like that, if Daddy punishes his naughty girl?"

"Oh yes," Emma eagerly offers, her fingers moving vigorously against her clit.

"Uhhh, hearing you call me Daddy makes me harder," he breathes raggedly, and Emma can tell this guy is actually turned on, imaging he's speaking to an actual lover and doing things to her. "Would you like it if I slammed my hard cock into your wet pussy?"

"Oh God, yes." Emma can feel the heat surging through her; she can feel her body already nearing her peak.

"Good because your Daddy's going to fuck you so hard."

He keeps up the dirty talk, and _boy_ can he talk dirty. He knows all the right things to say and he knows exactly what she wants to hear before she even knows it herself. Not only that, but when he laughs, it's full of mischief and a playfulness that drives her mad with lust, and when he curses and groans, it makes her blood run a little hotter. His voice is easily the sexiest thing she's ever heard, the sound vibrating in her ears and sending goosebumps all over her skin.

"Are you ready for your Daddy to fuck you?"

"Oooohhhh yes, Daddy," she moans, bucking her hips into her touch, seeking more friction.

"Mmmmm, Daddy's ready to fuck his naughty girl."

Emma starts plunging her fingers into her heat as she thrusts her hips into her touch, wishing her fingers were Daddy's cock. The thoughts enter her mind, unbidden, as she hears a skin slapping sound effect through her headphones. Emma manages a smirk at how realistic the sound is; either he's using sound effects or he's actually stroking himself to make it sound like he's actually fucking her. Emma's breath catches at the thought of the latter, her fingers moving quicker as her other hand plays with her stiff nipple.

"Gods, you're so tight around Daddy's cock," he groans, picking up the pace of the sound.

"Ohhhhh, fuck." Thoughts of this man and his erect, throbbing dick as he fucks her hard floods through her, heart racing sporadically.

"Would you like your Daddy to make you cum?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Her legs are spread wide as she finger fucks herself, simultaneously feathering her clit and caressing her breast, letting his praises and groans and the sounds of him jerking off take over her completely.

"Ohhhh, Daddy loves fucking his good girl."

Moans and incoherent curses tumble from her lips, and she finally, _finally_ feels that release she's been waiting for all this time. Emma fucks herself harder and harder, her hips moving violently into her touch.

"Cum for your Daddy, love…" he commands, his voice completely wrecked. "Cum around Daddy's cock as he fills your sweet pussy with his cum."

"Oh my fucking god," she cries so loudly she's pretty sure the neighbors can hear her. Thrusting her fingers deep inside her cunt, her juices start erupting, coating her fingers and thighs as his rough, guttural groans sound in her ear. It sounds likes he's actually coming, and in her mind he actually is, and it sends her over the edge. Her entire body is shuddering in pleasure as she works her fingers in and out of her pussy, her walls clamping around her. "Oh Daddy, I'm coming," she screams, trying to hold back, but her orgasm is too powerful, wave after wave rippling through her. Her entire body convulses, violently spasming over the sheets, but the man doesn't stop working his magic in her ears.

She doesn't know how long she cums, or how many times, but eventually she slumps into the mattress, sweaty and trying to catch her breath.

"That's Daddy's good little girl," he praises softly, sounding breathless along with her.

Emma practically purrs, a satisfied smile stretching across her lips. She'd started to think it was impossible for her to finish, and was convinced it would never happen, but she finally did it, and all because of the British stranger she's never actually met before. All it took was a little coaxing from his words and voice and her own hand.

Eventually she gets a vibrator, so she can at least picture more accurately what it would be like to feel CaptainHook's cock buried inside of her. She knows she will never get a chance to actually fuck this man who's given her the first orgasm she's ever had, but she can still imagine what he looks like and hope he will make her cum just as hard in person. His voice, nevertheless, now has a permanent place in her fantasies, but she will never admit it to Mary Margaret. No, it will be her dirty little secret.

 ** _Present_**

Emma smirks to herself, feeling her face flush. Since that day, she'd made getting off to CaptainHook's dirty talk a Saturday night routine. Every week she plays one of CaptainHook's audios (it turns out he has about a hundred of them) but her favorite will always be the Daddy kink.

Her eyes look up from her book and she tries to contain the smile threatening her lips as he continues to talk on the phone. His eyes quickly glance up at her, catching her off guard, and her breath hitches as she quickly amends her behavior, peering down into the pages of her book again. He eventually hangs up with Liam and makes a few more calls. Each time he speaks, Emma's heartbeat spikes and she can feel her skin flushing with red as she thinks about the many times she'd masturbated to the sound of that same British accent.

There's a few more stops before hers when he makes another phone call, and as much as Emma tries not to be nosy, she can't help but listen in when he says, "How's my good girl?"

Emma's heart flutters, and she's pretty sure the temperature of the subway just rose about twenty degrees. Catching another peek at him, she's surprised to see him staring at her intently. She tries to look away, but his blue eyes are locked with her green ones, and she finds it impossible to break the trance.

His features fall in concern, but he's still gazing over at Emma, as though he's hoping to keep her attention. "Sweetheart, what have I told you about being more careful? Do you want Daddy to come and kiss it better?"

It's at that point, with the mischief dancing in his eyes and the small smirk playing his lips, when Emma knows he's on to her.

He knows. He definitely knows.

"Daddy's gotta go so he can take care of his good girl."

 _Damn bastard_.

His words are laced with innocence, but his tone is sultry and oozing with sin and sex.

"Daddy loves his good girl," he says through the phone before hanging up.

He's now looking away from Emma, but she takes this as her opportunity to find out if she's correct (which she knows she is).

Emma waits for the perfect moment as her stop comes closer and closer, and she pretends to read her book some more. He is gazing out the window of the train, not paying any attention to Emma.

When the subway comes to a stop, one stop before her own, Emma tucks the book into her bag and when she stands up, crossing the space between them, the momentum as the train pulls away again (and maybe some intentional clumsiness) causes her to fall into his lap again.

He instinctively catches her in his arms, a soft chuckle tearing from his throat as he looks at her, his lips twitching and baby blues dancing with amusement. The combination of being in his warm embrace, taking in the intoxicating musk of his cologne and not failing to notice the hand conveniently curled around her hip has briefly made her lose her train of thought.

She somehow manages to gather her wits and sits up a little straighter in his lap.

Before she can change her mind about her intentions, she leans into him, pressing her breasts against his chest as she whispers innocently in his ear, "Are you my Daddy?"

She hears the distinct, audible sounds of the breath catching in his throat and the silent groan he makes.

The man pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as his dazzling eyes lower, sweeping over her chest that's still flush against him. His tongue darts out to wet his lips as he lifts his twinkling gaze to her eyes again. "Do you want me to be?" he teases, and there's that recognizable sultry tone that has repeatedly gotten her worked up over the last few months.

Emma giggles and reaches into the inside of his jacket pocket, grabbing his phone, her breathing staggered as her hand brushes against his chest. She pulls out the device and taps on the phone icon, intending to pull up his contacts to add her phone number to the list. But when the screen displays his call history, she doesn't fail to notice the lack of phone calls he'd made that day. Her eyes immediately glance up at him, mouth falling agape. "How did you know?"

He shrugs, those wonderful looking lips tempting her and expanding into a sly smirk. "You're somewhat of an open book, love," he says before leaning in and whispering in her ear, his hand moving to rest on her thigh as he gives her a gentle squeeze. "And because you were _reading_ the same two pages of your book for an hour."

Emma blushes in embarrassment, but _fuck,_ who is she to walk away from a possible opportunity like this?

Her destination approaches, the subway slowing down, so she quickly plugs her number into his phone along with a little moniker she comes up with on a whim before handing the phone back to him, speaking in an alluring tone. "I'm free tonight if you still wanna be my daddy."

With that, she stands up from his lap, already missing his warmth and the way his hands felt on her body. The ghost of his touch makes her shiver as she secures her bag over her shoulder and makes her way off the subway. She doesn't look back to watch him, but she knows he's checking his phone to see the contact name which reads _Daddy's Princess._

To her surprise, when she reaches the platform, she feels a hand gently tugging on her arm to keep her from leaving, and his deep British accent is in her ear once again as she stops in her tracks. "You just wait, love…. because Daddy's gonna take care of his princess tonight."

* * *

When their tongues collide for the first time, Emma's back hits the door with a soft whimper he easily swallows down, liquid heat flooding through her veins. Her mind is frazzled as this man—the man with a voice which has made her cum over and over, and haunts her wildest dreams—kisses her deeply, _possessively,_ caressing and touching her with a passion and dominance she has never known before. When Emma had started listening to CaptainHook's audios online, she had imagined meeting the man responsible for her first orgasm with his accented words alone, imagined what it would be like to actually be with him, but she never thought she actually would.

And _holy hell,_ he is so much hotter than she'd envisioned.

"Fuck," comes a shattered groan as he grabs the hem of her shirt, pulling it from Emma's body as she lifts her arms to allow him to remove it. "Daddy's so fucking hard," he admits in a broken whisper, his eyes a bright liquid blue. He tucks his face into the crook of her neck, the rugged scruff from his chin dragging across her skin as he leaves a trail of warm kisses in his wake.

Emma dips her head back to welcome his advances, her breathing ragged as she combs her fingers through his hair.

"Such a naughty princess," he chides playfully, his hand slipping underneath the waistband of her leggings.

Emma gasps as his mouth reaches her breasts, and he draws in a long breath through his nose, taking in her scent.

"And so beautiful." With one hand, he pushes the cup of her bra aside, exposing her pink nipple to him as his other hand reaches over her panties. "Let's see how wet Daddy's naughty girl is." Before Emma can respond, he draws her hard nipple into his mouth and brushes his fingers against her covered folds. "Fuck…" His voice is completely shattered, accompanied by a deep, guttural groan, which shatters through her body, setting her skin on fire. "Daddy's princess is soaking wet."

Just as she thinks he will touch her where she needs him the most, he removes his hand. Emma whines in complaint, as he wraps his arms around her, unlatching her bra. The red lace falls to the floor and he takes one of her breasts into his mouth softly sucking on each of her swollen nipples.

His hand is once again down her pants, and this time he slips his fingers into her wet panties and strokes her folds. "Gods love," he whispers, his words completely shattered as her nectar coats his fingers. "Is this all for Daddy?"

Emma manages a nod, trying not to melt at the touch of his fingers—the fingers, she had only dreamed of while listening to that provocative voice of his—but it feels too fucking good. After several months of touching herself with her own hands, it is so refreshing to finally be touched by the man on the other side of her headphones.

He releases her breast from his mouth with a long suck, and Emma doesn't have a second to think before she is being spun around and pressed into the door. He yanks her pants partially down her bottom, soothing his fingers over her ass cheek. "Such a pretty ass," he coos, and Emma knows he's smirking like an idiot, even though she can't see him. "Too bad I'm gonna have to mark it up," he teases, his words dripping with sin before his hand comes crashing down on her left cheek, eliciting a whimper from her lips. "What's my name, love?"

"Daddy!" Emma replies instantly.

"And who makes you soak your panties?"

"Daddy does," she answers compliantly, a smirk pulling at her lips. She gets a thrill from him spanking her and making her address him as Daddy, and she feels herself growing wetter, her juices dripping down her thighs.

"Such a naughty lass."

"Are you going to punish me some more, Daddy?" she asks innocently, desperately waiting for him to touch her. The anticipation is built up so high inside of her, she thinks she might burst into a million pieces.

He leans in closer, his chest pressing against her bare back as he whispers in her ear. "Does Daddy's Princess want to be punished?"

Emma nods, deliberately asking for her punishment. And he delivers with another smack to her ass on the other cheek, making her jump and squirm at his assault, a high pitched moan squeezing from her throat.

"What was that?" he demands, his hand hitting her ass again, which is stinging from his touch. "Daddy didn't hear you."

"Yes," she breathes. "Yes, I want you to spank me, Daddy," she answers, but it's more of a desperate plea, her voice cracking before the words even escape her throat.

"I want you to beg, love," he says, his hand idly soothing over her marked skin.

"Spank me, Daddy!" she pleads without apology. "Spank me hard. Please." There's a sense of agony in her shattered words, and it seems to please him as he yanks on her hips and pulls her towards the kitchen table, forcing her to bend over it, her palms digging into the end of the table.

"You've been a bad princess." He pulls down her pants some more so the leggings are halfway down her thighs. Emma braces herself as he lifts his hand in the air. His flat palm drops down on her ass, and it's a mixture of pain and pleasure as she cries out. "First you seduce me on the train," _another smack,_ "making me unbearably hard." The next strike is even harsher, eliciting a strangled moan, "and then you don't answer your Daddy correctly." _Smack._

Emma feels her essence dripping down her thigh as he continues to spank her with one hand, his other one fingering her clit. She moans each time his firm hand meets her ass cheek, which she knows is marred with red handprints, and the thought makes her even more aroused, if possible.

"Are you going to be a good girl now?" he asks, his hand gently massaging away the soreness.

"Yes," she whispers.

 _Another blow._ "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be good."

He starts thrusting his fingers into her, still stroking her clit, and before she knows it, Emma's discovering what it's like to feel blessed release at the hands of a man, her walls fluttering around his fingers. She cums in his hand with a shout, a powerful orgasm slamming through her, and before she can even come to her senses again, he's pressing his stiff erection to her bare ass cheeks.

"See how hard you made your Daddy?"

Emma moans, feeling exactly how hard the prominent bulge is through his jeans. "Fuck…"

"Such a naughty princess with such foul language coming from her pretty lips," he teases. "Daddy will have to fuck his naughty girl's dirty mouth and wash it out with his cum. Do you want Daddy's cock in your mouth?"

"Yes, please, Daddy."

Emma turns around and drops to her knees as he undoes his pants and boxers briefs, pushing them to his ankles, his thick, long cock springing free. Emma gasps at the size and licks her lips in anticipation. She can't wait to taste Daddy's cock in her mouth.

His smile is salacious as he looks down at her, and Emma nods rapidly, only making his grin widen. She scoots closer to Daddy until his throbbing cock is only inches away from her face.

"Now show me you've learned your lesson and suck Daddy off like a good princess."

"Yes, Daddy," she gasps, her mouth watering in excitement, eyes glowing with lust when she sees the tip of him weeping with precum.

Emma wastes not a second more, wrapping her fingers around his girth, leaning in and darting her tongue out to wet her lips. Stroking him softly in her hand, she licks his belled tip, enjoying the salty taste of the precum oozing from the slit. She lets out a muffled moan around him at the unique flavor bursting inside her mouth, her eager tongue lapping at his slit a few more times before enveloping his velvety head between her lips.

The sound of his groan above her encourages her movements, her whole body shuddering in pleasure, because _God,_ she loves the animalistic sounds he makes. Enjoying how good he tastes in her mouth and how his breath catches every time she strokes him a bit more firmly, she works on the tip, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. He tastes so fucking good, Emma needs more of him in her mouth.

"Dirty princess." The words are broken, dripping with lust as they tear from his throat, his stunning blue eyes connecting with her green ones. "Suck me, sweetheart…" His voice is uneven, and she can tell he's severely holding back from thrusting into her mouth and taking what he wants. "Suck Daddy's cock. Let him fuck his girl's pretty mouth."

Emma happily obliges and slowly devours his entire length, letting him slide in and out of her hot mouth. Tilting his head back, Daddy groans, fisting her hair and twisting her locks around her fingers. "Such a naughty princess," he whimpers, his words shattered as he fucks her mouth. "You're gonna make Daddy cum."

Emma can't wait to taste her sweet reward when he reaches his peak, and she picks up the pace, gripping him more firmly in one hand and massaging his balls in the other as she takes him deep in her mouth.

"Oh fuck…" he curses and growls above her, his hips moving violently into her ministrations. "Daddy's coming," he groans. His body stills briefly as his hot cum spills in her mouth, and she enjoys the way he quivers when she gives him one last suck before releasing his cock with a pop. Emma swallows his cum down, licking her lips and savoring the taste of him.

Catching his breath, he looks utterly wrecked, like he might collapse, his eyes falling shut, cheeks flushed with a rosy red.

To Emma's surprise, he drops to his knees, tugging on her leggings.

"Daddy wants to lick his sweet princess."

Oh fuck…

He pulls down her pants and lacey red thong, and removes them, the anticipation of him licking her into the abyss, coiling in her belly. Sitting on the edge of the table, she spreads her legs for Daddy, the air in her apartment cooling her bare, sensitive skin.

His hand slides in between her thighs, feeling how incredibly wet and dripping she is as he settles in between her legs and takes in her feminine perfume. "Fuck," he whispers. "So wet for your Daddy." His words are cracked as he removes his hand from her folds and sucks her essence off his fingers, eyes never leaving hers as he does.

Emma's breath catches as she watches the way his tongue licks up her arousal and the way his lips purse and eyes flutter shut as he enjoys her flavor.

When he cleans off his fingers, he wraps his hands around her hips, pulling her close to him. "Mmmm, Daddy can't wait to taste his naughty princess."

 _Fuck._

Emma can no longer find the air in her lungs, her mind heavy with heat and lust. She just might explode before he even licks her.

This man can bring her to an orgasm with just his words, so she can't imagine what he can do to her with that damn mouth actually on her body. His hand returns to her dripping sex, the pads of his fingers rubbing through her folds and drawing out shattered moans from her lips. Leaning back, she whimpers softly, biting her bottom lip as she closes her eyes.

"Fuck," she curses under her breath.

"Soon, sweetheart," he promises, his whispered words fanning her slick thighs. "Daddy's gonna fuck you with his tongue first." Using his fingers to open her up, his tongue slithers between her folds.

"Ohhhh..." She leans her head back and moans in relief, her hands carding through his hair as his tongue starts to fuck her with incredible speed. She can't believe how incredible he feels; so soft and hot, his kisses awarding her smooth folds with just the right amount of pressure. She wants him deeper. She lifts her legs over his shoulder, giving him better access, the heels of her feet resting on his back as she leans back, perched up by her elbows.

His hands curl around her small frame, holding her securely in his grasp as he tongue fucks her into oblivion. With the way his tongue moves over her sensitive bundle of nerves and the way he seems to push every button in just the right way, it doesn't take long before she is writhing in his hold, breathless and panting, hoping for a sweet release.

"You taste so delicious for Daddy," he murmurs against her clit before sucking it into his mouth.

She cries out with no restraint, moving her hips and riding his tongue, digging her heels into his back as he delves deeper inside her.

He growls, the sound shattering through her core as he grabs the inside of her legs, his fingers roughly pressing into her thighs as he splays her further apart for better access. She clutches onto the back of his head with one hand as his tongue flicks wildly into her tight heat. She's soon on the cusp of release, shamelessly riding his tongue, feeling herself falling apart, her nectar spilling into his mouth as her walls start fluttering around his tongue.

"Oh, Daddy. Don't stop!"

Her thighs start to clench, the heat of her orgasm building to the surface, her entire body violently shuddering and euphoria exploding through her bloodstream as she stumbles over the edge, her sweet nectar spraying into his mouth.

"That's a good girl."

She's breathing hysterically, bracing onto him for support as the room spins around her. He steals a few more licks, gathering the remaining nectar from her thighs with his tongue. Her legs feel weak and numb as she lowers them, trying to catch her breath. He presses a delicate, wet kiss to her swollen nub and allows her to slowly fall from ecstasy. When she finally opens her eyes, she catches him grinning like a Cheshire cat, one of his hands stroking his fully stiff length.

"Is my girl ready for her Daddy's cock?"

As spent as Emma is, she finds herself nodding, desperately craving to feel her Daddy's hot dick inside of her.

"Please Daddy…" Her plea turns into a gasp when the head of his cock brushes against her entrance. "Please fuck me."

He bites his bottom lip in anticipation as he chucks off his shirt and softly strokes her folds. Emma's eyes sweep appreciatively over his gorgeous body, appreciating the abs that ripple when he moves and the dark trail that leads to his hard, throbbing cock.

"Oh Daddy…" she whimpers on her own accord, spreading her legs invitingly, putting herself on display. "Take me. Take your naughty princess."

With a low, guttural growl, he gives his erection a few lazy pumps, his other hand caressing her thigh. He licks his lips, eyes moving over her glistening folds. "You're gonna feel so good around Daddy's cock, princess." He steps up to the table and settles himself into the cradle of her warm thighs as she wraps her legs around his hips. Taking her frame into his hands, he slowly moves his hips, pushing himself into her wet, aching core. "Fuck… You're so tight. So fucking tight for Daddy…" he groans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Emma moans, clutching onto his shoulders for support as her walls expand around his girth, drawing him deeper.

No man has ever been capable of making her cum before, but somehow this man is capable of bringing her multiple orgasms with his voice, his fingers, his mouth and now his cock as he moves inside her in just the right rhythm and at just the right angle, stroking her clit and talking filthy to her.

"Harder, Daddy. Please fuck me, harder!" Emma cries, and it's all the encouragement he needs. He picks up the speed, thrusting hard and deep, making her moan and curse every time he moves inside her.

Daddy fucks her faster, _harder,_ his hips moving relentlessly until she's seeing stars.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes through the room, and it's music to her ears. It makes her smirk, thinking about all of his audios and the sound effects he uses trying to mimic this sound, but nothing quite compares to the real thing.

"Yes, Daddy. Use me, cum inside me." Emma screams, not even sure where the words came from, only getting caught up in the moment.

There's a flurry of movements, both of them alternating between kissing and caressing anything within reach until their both on the verge of spiraling into the abyss. His thrusts become ragged and fast, just like his breathing as he palms one of her breasts, tweaking her hard nipple while pounding into her with the same force and speed.

"I want you to cum with me, princess. Cum around your Daddy's cock," he orders.

And she does.

"Oh, Daddy!"

Emma has never cum so hard in the last few months as she does in that moment, her walls pulsing around his cock and sending him into oblivion, hot spurts of cum spilling deep inside her. With shallow breaths, he withdraws from her quim, and as Emma's trying to find some sort of semblance again, he kneels down and licks the white semen oozing from her molten core. Emma shudders, still highly sensitive as he returns to her, pressing his lips to hers. She gets lost in the heady combination of his salty cum and her tangy nectar as she sweeps her tongue across his to taste the evidence of both orgasms.

It takes a while for them to regain their wits and their breaths. They somehow move to her couch, Emma laying on top of him, their bodies slick with sweat and their hearts pounding rapidly against one another. Neither of them move, both enjoying the denouement of their pleasure as the euphoria slowly subsides.

"That was..." she breathes, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Better than Daddy excepted," he finishes, and they laugh, their bodies vibrating from the sounds.

"Daddy's princess agrees," she admits with a sly smirk.

"Does this mean I can be your daddy again?" he asks rather eagerly, hope dancing in his eyes.

Emma nods, lifting her head, perching her elbow on his chest and resting her chin in her hand. "I hope so. But until then, what should I call you? Captain Hook?"

Another chuckle leaves his lips, which is now one of Emma's favorite sounds, as he extends a hand in front of her face. "Killian will do."

Emma slips her sweaty palm into his, shaking his hand. "Emma."

"Nice to meet you, Emma." He flashes her a heartwarming smile and wraps his arms around her as she rests her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat against her ear. He brushes her hair from her sweaty forehead and drops a kiss to the crown of her head, his breath still a bit ragged and shallow against her disheveled hair.

A comforting silence falls over them, and Emma has never felt so satisfied and content after finally finding a man who can bring her blissful release.

He doesn't know that though. And she plans on keeping it that way.

* * *

Emma wakes the next morning to a satisfied ache between her legs, and it's truly the first time she's ever felt this thoroughly and completely satisfied. There are still butterflies fluttering around in her stomach at the thought of the Brit who had repeatedly rocked her world over and over again the night before.

Speaking of him…

Her eyes suddenly open and her head lolls to the side so she's facing the other side of the bed.

The empty side.

Emma's had her share of one night stands, none of which were nearly as satisfying, suffice to say, and she'd always dreaded the thought of the morning after. She'd always kicked the guy out immediately after the mediocre romp in the sack, but if Emma's being honest, she's a bit disappointed by the side of the bed which is no longer occupied. Killian had stayed overnight, but only because she was far too tired and weak to protest against the warmth his arms had provided her.

She turns on her side and reaches out her hand, fingers brushing over the spot he'd kept warm overnight. She lets a sigh fall from her lips, thinking he was only asking her if he could see her again as a way of getting her hopes up before fleeing, like all of the people in her life had done.

Oh well. It's better this way, Emma surmises. It's better to be disappointed now rather than be heartbroken after becoming too invested later on.

"Emma?"

Her thoughts are vanquished by the silky voice that will never cease to have an effect on her and will never cease to send pleasant chills over her skin. Emma's heart flutters and she fails to contain the smile gracing her lips, pleasantly surprised he is still here.

"You awake, love?"

The voice becomes closer, and Emma rolls over to catch the smoldering blue eyes and the unexpected view of this man in nothing but his boxer briefs.

 _Good lord, his body is gorgeous._

Emma had never imagined boxer briefs to be sexy on a man, but then again none of those men had been Killian. There's the delightfully shuffled sexhair (which she takes full responsibility for), the adorable, pointed ears, the dreamy bedroom eyes, the scruff on his chin and the playful smirk on his lips. Then there's his beautiful chest sprinkled with the perfect amount of hair she's aching to run her fingers through, his taut abs, hard stomach and the way his muscles flex when he moves his arms.

Emma could easily spend the entire day looking at him, with no regrets.

"Morning," he greets cheekily, walking towards her with two mugs of coffee, a swirl of steam rising from each cup.

Emma sighs in relief, taking in the warm, delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee as she sits up, securing the sheet around her naked breasts.

"I hope you don't mind me making coffee in your kitchen," he says timidly as she takes the proffered mug, enjoying the soothing warmth of the cup in her hands.

"No, I'm just surprised," she admits, her voice raspy with sleep. "I thought you were gone." She slowly draws in the hot liquid between her lips, closing her eyes to appreciate it, and is surprised to find the added taste of half & half, submerging her mouth and around her tongue. Swallowing the beverage down, she peers up at him, catching the kindness in his mesmerizing blues.

"Gone without at least saying goodbye?" he asks in mock offense as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. "That would be bad form, love."

Emma nods, accepting his answer. "Right, you're a gentleman, I should've known you wouldn't just bang and dash," she teases, rolling her eyes. "How did you know how I like my coffee, or that I even _like_ coffee anyways?" she asks, taking a another sip.

Killian shrugs, standing up and making his way around to the bed opposite her. "Hmmm, well, lets see... I'm no rocket scientist or anything, but the rather large container of coffee beans that's more than halfway empty, the coffee filters sitting next to the coffee pot and the coffee grinder on your counter are all telltale signs. Assuming you take half & half in your coffee based on the partial carton was a bit presumptuous, I will admit, considering you might use it for cooking, but the coffee, not so much.

"I could have a roommate," Emma points out.

"Aye, indeed you could, but if you did, then where is this person, and why don't they have their own room?" he questions smugly.

"So you're not only snooping around my kitchen, but the rest of my place too?"

The tips of his ears seem to redden as he scratches behind his right one, a small laugh escaping his lips. "It's not snooping when, on my way to the bathroom, I noticed there were no doors to other rooms; it's observing. As far as the kitchen goes, I'd like to point out I made you coffee and brought it to you in bed," he reminds, flashing a heart stopping grin.

Emma eyes the mug in his left hand before glancing up at him. "You also got yourself a cup, so don't act like it was all selfless," she laughs.

"Love, if my motives were purely selfish, then I could've left and went to the Starbucks a couple of blocks down the street," he points out rather assertively.

She eyes him in playful suspicion and decides there's no point in arguing with him. He's right. He did stay and make her coffee. "Fine, you win, you're more than welcome to snoop around my apartment all you want…" she smirks, bringing the rim of the mug to her lips, "well, as long as there is sex and coffee involved… in no particular order." Taking a sip, she can feel his eyes burning into her skin, and she knows he's smirking.

 _Cocky bastard._

"You've got yourself a deal."

With that agreed, they scoot closer, bodies molding into the other as they use each other and their coffees for warmth and quietly nurse their drinks.

There's a silence in the air, but it's not awkward. In fact Emma finds it quite calming. It gives her time to once again replay the images of last night in her mind. The experience of having a man who knows what he's doing in the sack is not something she cares to forget anytime soon. Or ever.

"So, does coffee and sex buy me privileges for snooping around in that gorgeous head of yours as well? Because there's more where it came from."

Emma turns towards him, narrowing her eyes. She hasn't realized how much he'd been staring at her all this time. "You really want to know what I'm thinking?" This is definitely the year of many firsts.

He shrugs. "Perhaps I would."

Emma shakes her head, a big smile taking over her lips and swelling up her cheeks. "You couldn't handle it."

Killian turns to face her, his head resting against the headboard as she draws him into a challenging stare. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

Emma stares at him in brief silence, wondering if she should really tell him or not. Something tells her he doesn't need his ego getting stroked more than it is, but she also has to wonder what had compelled him to make dirty audios. "Okay, you're probably right," Emma admits, peering down in embarrassment, her cheeks warming with blush. "It's kind of embarrassing."

To Emma's utter surprise, she feels his hand sliding into hers, and the way he presses his soft lips to her knuckles and fingertips calms her like nothing else. "You can tell me, love. I won't judge," he assures in a soothing tone, his eyes full of warmth.

Emma's heart melts (just a little). She sucks in a deep breath and exhales slowly, bracing herself for what his response might be. "So… the website—Literotica was recommended to me by my friend," Emma begins to explain, hoping to ease her nerves. "I told her this secret, so she was determined to help me rectify the situation." Killian watches her quietly, listening to every word as he smooths her thumb with his, gently moving the pad of his thumb back and forth. Emma peers down at their joined hands, summoning the strength and bravery to continue. "Before I started listening to your audios… I could never…" Emma pauses, lost with exactly how to say this as she gazes up at him. "I'd never had…" she tries again but ends up looking away when he eyes her in confusion. She's surprised he hasn't figured it out yet.

"You'd never had what, love?" he coaxes sweetly. He sets down his mug on the nightstand and runs his hand up and down her thigh under the covers, delicately squeezing the soft skin and tone muscle.

His touch seems to have a magical effect on her, putting her more at ease as she lets out another breath. "I'd never had an orgasm before," she confesses, looking up at him to gauge his reaction.

To her surprise, his features fall flat. He almost looks disappointed.

 _That can't be right._

"You'd never had an orgasm?" he asks, pure shock washing over him.

"Not until I started listening to your audios." The sympathy in his eyes and words makes her feel ashamed and perplexed. She was sure he'd be high in the clouds right about now. "Now would be the time to start gloating," Emma mutters, words laced with irritation as she looks away from him again.

"Gloat?" Okay, now he legit sounds offended. "I'm bloody appalled."

 _What?_

Emma's eyes shoot up at him, her mouth falling slightly agape; she's not sure how to respond to that. "You are?"

"Love, forgive me for not asking you this sooner, but how old are you?"

"Twenty-six," she replies quietly, almost ashamed by her age.

"And from what I've gathered during our encounter, you've been with other men, correct?"

Emma nods. "Yeah." She narrows her eyes at him. "You're not going to ask how many, are you, because I gotta say that's not really first time conver—"

"No, love, because it doesn't matter. Any man who can't satisfy his woman properly in bed, or treat her like a princess while cherishing every part of her, doesn't deserve her."

Emma is actually shocked. She'd never expected this would be his reaction to her confession. "Well, I mean a couple of them really did try."

"Love, it's an orgasm, not rocket science."

"Try telling that to them," Emma jokes, but Killian doesn't see the humor in it all, "because believe me, I've tried."

"I'm sorry, Emma," he says, his words loaded with apology.

"For what? For giving me the best orgasms of my life? Remember, I only have my hand to compare you to, well, and my vibrator, but believe me, it's no comparison."

"No…" Killian looks at her, eyes searing into hers so intensely she cant breathe, "I'm sorry men are selfish dicks."

Emma gulps harshly, knowing he's not joking around, knowing he sincerely believes all women should be cared for and cherished.

"A woman like you deserves so much more, Emma," he says in a gentle voice, his hand caressing her cheek. "If I had known, I would have never… last night would have been all about you," he claims, guilt flashing in his eyes.

"Killian, I didn't tell you my embarrassing secret so you could treat me like a damsel in distress…"

"I know, I am just… surprised is all," he admits, offering an apologetic smile.

Okay, now it's definitely time to change the subject to something less… awkward.

"Well, now that I've told you that, it's your turn to tell me something."

Killian chuckles and opens his arms, inviting her to cuddle with him. "Anything." Setting her coffee on the nightstand, she leans in, wrapping her arms around his warm body under the blanket. He tightens his hold around her frame while securing the sheet around them, her bare breasts pressing into him as she rests her head on his shoulder. "What would you like to know, love?" he urges sweetly, fingers gently caressing her skin.

"How did you start making audios?" she asks, looking up at him.

Killian's cheeks flush, and Emma decides it's one of the most adorable things she's ever witnessed. "Ah that, well… I suppose it started as a joke," he chuckles. Killian proceeds to tell her about how his best friend, Victor, had met his girlfriend, Ruby, that way, and Killian wanted to prove to him that he just got lucky. He'd said that no woman could actually fall for a man's voice alone. And so the challenge had begun. Low and behold, Killian had gained thousands of listeners overnight.

"So you were really able to get off on my voice, love?"

Emma rolls her eyes, a smile plaguing her lips. Now he is being cocky... finally. "Yes, my fingers and the alcohol helped, but yeah, basically I fell for that charming, sexy lilt of yours," she snickers, blush warming her cheeks. "So, when I heard you talking on the phone, I knew it was you."

Killian repositions them so she's on her back and he's on top, and moves in between her thighs as she spreads her legs for him. "Hmmm… well, I have to admit, I fell for the way you blushed when you ogled me on the subway," he confesses with a soft chuckle, leaning in until their bodies are flush against each other, capturing her

mouth with his. Emma giggles against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Well, don't worry, if I ever meet your friend, I won't tell him," she teases.

"Thanks, love. Your secret is also safe with me if I ever meet your friend."

Emma enjoys the way his chest hair brushes against her strained nipples and the way his body fits so perfectly with hers, like they were made for one other. "Look at us..." Emma teases, running her fingers through the stubble on his chin, enjoying the way it prickles her skin as he leaves a trail of delicate kisses over her jaw. "After one night, we're already planning the future."

Killian lifts his head, offering a sultry smirk and a wag of his brows. "Well, how about we add the morning to the equation as well?"

Emma furrows her brows, looking up at him in confusion "The morning?"

"Aye," he whispers in her ear, snagging the edge of it with his teeth and gently tugging on it. Emma shudders, goosebumps covering her skin as he reaches between them, releasing his already stiff cock from the barriers of his underwear. Arousal floods through her body, her core throbbing with need as Killian slips his fingers into her folds, which are already slick, her nectar coating his fingers. "There's nothing better than a morning orgasm."

Emma moans, his words silky smooth in her ear as he adds his throbbing erection, pressing himself to her entrance.

As Killian moves inside her and feathers her clit while sucking on each of her nipples, only intent on making her come undone, Emma learns two things from him that day—scratch that, _three_ things. The first one is, she loves morning coffee in bed with the undeniably handsome Brit. She also learns there's no other man quite like Killian Jones. Nor is she willing to find out.

And the final thing is, he's correct about one thing—there is nothing better than a morning orgasm. Make that _several_ morning orgasms.

"Oooh Daddy, just like that..."


End file.
